Bea meets Team Shadow
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Its been a few days since Amy Rose adopted a Beebot and named her Bea, she now meets Team Shadow.


**I saw the episode and it was just too adorable to see Amy adopt a Beebot and named her Bea.**

 **I can still remember three robots from Eggman. First it was Buster the Cluster, then Friendbot, and now Bea the Bee. :)**

 **Cindy Robinson, the voice of Amy, did a great job writing the story of the episode. :D**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) Sonic Boom.**

 **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.**

* * *

It's been 3 days since Amy adopted one of Eggman's BeeBots. She named her Bea like in Beatrice and now she's repainted into magenta by Tails to differentiate from other BeeBots.

By the time she spent with Amy, Bea has developed emotions and loves to play games with her owner like flying into her favorite hula hoop and getting treats as rewards, even learning to obey Amy's commands after being freed from Eggman. Right now she was following Amy to be introduced to Team Shadow.

"Don't worry Bea, I'll be there with you" Amy said to Bea.

"Bzzzzz bzzzz" Bea buzzed for 'Okay then', wagging her stinger like a dog.

"Um….is that a BeeBot?" Hex asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, Hex. She belongs to me now. Her name is Bea" Amy said reassuringly.

"Bea?" Hex raised a brow.

"That's her name. Like in Beatrice" Amy said. Bea buzzed cutely and flies to Hex, "Go ahead, pet her. She is no threat anymore" Amy said.

Bea tilted her head and then allowed Hex to pet her, causing the robotic bee to wag her stinger in happiness.

"Whoa….its wagging its….stinger" Nebula saw this.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I'll explain the whole thing later. Tails helped me to repair and recolor this robot as well as give her a personality chip and her battery is switched out with a Fregosi Sapphire shard. So she is now programmed to obey my commands" Amy explained a little.

"Aw, she looks so adorable with those eyelashes added" Nebula said. Bea made a happy buzzing expression and nuzzled against Nebula, "Hehehehe….. just don't sting me" Nebula giggled.

Shadow began to draw something in his sketchbook.

"I didn't know you're an artist, Shadow" Amy said.

"I just started, Amy. This just might be interesting" Shadow said.

"Can she do some tricks?" Nebula asked Amy.

"Yup. She can fly into a hula hoop I throw into the air, if I had a hula hoop right now" Amy said.

"Cool. Eggman should start taking care of his badniks. I know he's evil but robots can sometimes have feelings" Hex said.

"Yes but he's abusive to Orbot and Cubot" Amy said.

Shadow finished drawing and showed it to Amy.

"Nicely done, Shadow. Thanks" Amy said.

"No problem. Say how long have you been keeping it….I mean her?" Shadow wondered.

"For three days I have adopted her" Amy said.

"Bzzzz….Bzzzzzz" Bea nuzzled on Shadow.

"Whoa, what is she doing?" Shadow asked.

"She is showing kindness to you. The first thing she did after her repairing was to caress me" Amy said.

"Cute. But strong too" Shadow said.

"As I said, she is no threat to us anymore" Amy said. Bea flew up and spins around in the air before flying back to Amy.

"Now let's try to teach her some new tricks, shall we?" Hex suggested.

"Good idea" Amy said.

 **x**

They were near Sonic's shack and Sonic was watching Shadow racing against Bea, "Face it Shads, she is at our speed almost" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah?" Shadow shook his head and increases his speed.

"Shads, look out!" Nebula screamed when Shadow ran into the palm tree.

"UGH!" he crashed into the tree hard, "Ow….Okay, that was a bad idea" he groaned.

"Bzzzz….Bzzzzz" Bea came in to check if Shadow was all right.

"I'm fine...Bea" Shadow looks at Bea as he got up, "Now where were we? Ah yes" Shadow zooms off.

"That's why I always tell you to not run too fast, Sonic" Amy said to Sonic.

"Yup. I once got a black eye if I remember correctly" Sonic said.

 **x**

Nebula was now trying out a trick for Bea, "It's kinda like a flying and dancing move type at the same time. Try wagging your abdomen" she said while hovering in the air. Bea then wagged her pink abdomen.

"Good girl. Now do some wheels" Nebula said. Bea then flips backwards into cartwheels, except that she isn't doing this with hands and feet.

"Impressive" Nebula said.

"Bzzzzzbzzzbzzz" Bea buzzed for 'thank you'.

"You're welcome Bea" Nebula pets her between her antennas, "Here's a treat" she held out a stainless steel hex nut. Bea reaches out and ate it, "Good girl" Nebula smiles sweetly at her. They both flew down to the shack.

What they don't know is that the Spybot Fly was watching them the entire time.

 **x**

"Hmph, like they all think that my ex-minion BeeBot has feelings? Robots don't have feelings!" Eggman yelled, watching them from his computer.

"Boss, you failed to bring her back. She no longer can be obeyed by you" Orbot said.

"YOU! Shut up!" Eggman yelled at Orbot. He then thinks for a moment and got an idea, "But maybe if I can send my BeeBots to assault them again" He then rubs his hands together sinisterly, "Then I bring 'Bea' back" He said.

 **x**

Bea was with Sonic and Amy at the shack and watched the two lovers having a talk together.

"Team Shadow seems to get along well with Bea I see. It is still amazing we managed to get another one of Eggman's robots on our side" Sonic said.

"Yes. And I hope Friendbot is doing fine" Amy said.

"Who knows? We haven't heard of him lately. But now we need to keep Bea safe from Eggman before he tries to take her back" Sonic said.

"I won't let him do it" Amy said. Then Bea buzzed in alert.

"I spoke too soon" Sonic said.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" The evil Beebots buzzed when they approaches them, Sonic spins into a ball and shoots himself from the ground to destroy some of them. Bea flew up and fired her lasers from her stinger at one Beebot. Amy bashed one of the Beebots with her hammer.

"Show them what you got, Bea!" Amy shouted.

Bea fired her lasers at five Beebots and they crashed down when their thrusters and wings were blown off. Amy then thought of back when Bea got damaged during the fight against Eggman and didn't want it to happen again, she jumps up and smashes down some with her hammer to protect Bea, "I got your back!" she said.

That was when there's too many Beebots coming towards them.

"Uh oh!" Sonic gasped.

The Beebots where about to fire when some of them got a jinx fired at them making them fire at each other and they blew up.

Sonic looks over to see Team Shadow coming to their aid, "About time!" Sonic smiled and got into fighting stance with them.

Nebula charges her energy blasts and targets the Beebots who was heading for Amy and Bea. She managed to destroy some of them but was too late when one Beebot fires a laser at Amy. It hit her on her ankle.

"AAAAAHH!" Amy screamed in pain and clutched her ankle. Bea saw her owner got hurt and her eyes gets an angry expression at the evil Beebots.

"BZZZZZZZZZZ!" Bea fires her laser from her stinger multiple times at the Beebots. They got destroyed one by one by her anger and she was protecting Amy. Team Shadow saw the good Beebot firing at the bad Beebots.

"Shall we support her?" Hex asked.

"I'll do it. Keep the evil Beebots away from Amy" Nebula said.

"We're on it" Shadow said, hover-skating with Hex to fight the Beebots and to help Bea.

Nebula flew over to Amy to check on the injury, "All right, Amy. Hold still. This might sting a bit" Nebula said, placing her hand on Amy's ankle. Amy winced a bit when Nebula healed her ankle. Right after it was healed, Nebula removed her hand from Amy's ankle.

"Thanks Nebula" Amy said.

Bea flies down to see if Amy is okay, "Bzzzzbzzzz"

"I'm fine Bea. You are doing great" Amy hugged her.

Right after defeating the Beebots, Nebula flies around in circles to suck up the remains of the Beebots like a tornado and brings it to Eggman's lair.

"Uhh….what is she doing?" Sonic asked.

"She's gonna teach that Doctor about caring his robots" Shadow smirked.

 **x**

At Eggman's Lair, Nebula drops the remains of Beebots on the ground near the door entrance, "Sorry for being too rough on you, Beebots. But let's hope that your owner knows not to leave you in a scrapheap this time" Nebula said and waits for Eggman to come out.

Eventually, the evil doctor came out and he saw Nebula, but worse of all, the remains of the Beebots, "WHAT THE?! What is this?!" Eggman asked angrily.

"Your Beebots. Bea, Amy, Sonic and Team Shadow fought them together. You show no concern of your robots? That's just sad, Doctor" Nebula glared while crossing her arms.

"Robots have no feelings!" Eggman yelled.

"Then why is this one showing fear and needing help?" Nebula points at the damaged but functional Beebot buzzing for help.

"She's has a point, sir" Cubot said.

"Oh, be quiet!" Eggman yelled.

"Look, I know you're an evil doctor but you do show some good in you sometimes. But your robots need you to take care of because they can't fix themselves. All I'm saying is show some care for them" Nebula said and flies off.

"Doctor, you realize that she's right. I mean look at Orbot and I" Cubot said.

Eggman grumbles and picks up the functional damaged Beebot, "I guess I should start the repairing alone" Eggman said and gets back inside.

"We can help too" Orbot and Cubot said.

"All right, you can come and help" Eggman said. Cubot and Orbot take the damaged Beebots and follows Eggman inside the lair.

 **x**

Back to the heroes, Amy was feeling proud of her Beebot friend.

"I am so proud of you Bea" Amy said petting Bea.

"Your Beebot did a good job protecting you, Ames. I must admit she really cares for you" Sonic said to Amy.

"Like you love me" Amy said.

"Hehehe….yeah" Sonic blushed.

"Bzzzbzzzz" Bea was gesturing at her favorite hula hoop.

"Sure, Bea" Amy giggled and picks up the hula hoop to play with her.

"Oh this I wanna see" Hex said.

Amy then began with by throwing the hoops up and Bea flew into them, when Amy held the hula hoop. Shadow took out his iPhone and took a picture of this moment of Amy and her magenta Beebot.

"One for the album" Shadow said.

 **The End.**


End file.
